Percy Jackson Imagines!
by plaid-and-bowties
Summary: Hey! looking for some Percy Jackson imagines? HERE YOU GO! Each chapter is a new imagine! Story Requests are accepted in the comments! Rated M. Cause like there is some smut... (LIKE QUITE A BIT YOU HORNY ASSHOLES)
1. Slumber Party With Leo

**Here you go gang! Another Percy Jackson Imagine! **

**Remember to request your imagine in the comments! I would be more than happy to do it! **

Leo called you Saturday morning and told you he had the night off. Right off the bat you proposed a slumber party. He accepted a little too happily but you didn't notice. Finally there he was at 7pm sharp at the door knocking. Opening the door revealed your best friend in a pair of boxers that complimented his tight body only too well. He had a bag of chips in one of his hands and elastics in the other.

The first thing you guys decide to do is watch Supernatural reruns. After that you braid each others hair, well it was mostly you braiding Leo's curly locks to be honest.

Right before going to bed, you decide to play a game of truth or dare. Both of you sit on the ground indian style with the bowl of chips in the middle.

"Truth or dare?" Leo asked you impulsively.

"Dare" You answer in a heart throb, your own heart racing.

"Kiss me" He declared smirking, you signal for him to lean close as you kiss him softly on the cheek feeling his warm skin on your own. He seems slightly disappointed but now it was your turn.

"Truth or dare Leo?" You ask him steadily.

"Truth" He answers shyly, more hurt by the cheek peck than he let show.

"Who do you love?" You asked him In a soft voice looking him in the eyes. His big puppy dog eyes glared at the floor.

"I'm in love with you." He mumbled loud enough. Slowly you lift his chin up and lean over the bowl of chips spilling quite a few as you kiss him gently, you blushed and let go of him.

"Me too" You whisper.

-I don`t own Leo-

-Written by me-


	2. Swim With Percy!

**Pjo imagines!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Percy Jackson universe or characters, only my ideas.**

_**Requests are accepted in the comments!**_

**Percy:**

For your 17th birthday, Percy was determined to make it memorable. Although, you didn't quite get how going boating was going to be memorable.

But you trusted your boyfriend.

Both of you climbed into the boat and Percy used the waves to push you as far out at sea as he could. When you couldn't see the land anymore both of you got into your bathing suits. Obviously he was gorgeous and ripped. Percy was first to dive into the calm waters, then you dived in.

"No problem" You thought "The sea is soft today" you reminded yourself.

Maybe the sea was soft.

But Percy wasn't in the mood for soft.  
Probably shouldn't have trusted the sea gods son in water.

The minute your bathing suit touched the water it was off of your body and the fabric was slowly sinking to the ocean floor.

"Perc-" You were about to yell, but he shushed you with a kiss. Then, unfortunately letting go he pointed to the pocket of air he had created under water. You Smirked knowing what he was implying.

"Now we make it memorable.." he whispered into your ear as he pushed your nude body into the pocket of air with him.


	3. Dreaming again are we?

**Dear readers! **

***this was requested by ****Halfpaw22*******

**THIS IS WAY OUTTA MY COMFORT ZONE.**

** I LIKE FLUFF.**

** NO WAY IN HE'LL WAS I EXPECTING MY FIRST REQUEST TO BE SMUT.**

** LET ALONE A THREESOME.**

** *Sighs* All things considered, I tried. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

** P.S. This was actually a lot more of a fanfiction than an imagine where the reader is included. **

***I'm going to write this fanfic as it is the only request- but I am refraining from doing so next time.**

**_Dear "Guest" Hey buddy all due respect but if you don't like it. You can fuck off. Alright Darling? There's a reason this is an AU imagine. I'm actually wondering whether you understand the term "Fan" "Fiction"_**

** * Imagine Requests being accepted in the comments***

Percy had no idea how he got into Aphrodite's temple. He had no idea how or WHY Lady Artemis had her back against the wall kissing Percy roughly, her hands down his pants, his hands holding her against the wall. He was moaning slightly in her kiss, and she was enjoying every bit of it. It had been so long since Artemis had done this. She was a maiden Goddess after all.

The doors to the temple blew open as Aphrodite stepped in, she was confused, but she was the goddess of love. Apparently she was in a lustful mood as well.

"Arty, Arty, Arty, you're doing it wrong." Aphrodite Smirked coming a little closer to Percy.

"Here." She pulled Percy slightly apart from Artemis and turned him toward her. She grabbed his pants and pulled them down quickly.

"this is how you do it" In one steady movement she pushed Percy to the ground and Climbed on top of him and sucking on his throbbing membrane slowly_. Of course_ she had done this before. Percy arched his back and jealously flushed on the faithful maidens face.

"I think Percy likes it a little more Rough" Artemis Bluntly stated. On second her clothes were on, the next just like on some of her statues, they were off. Aphrodite seemed to get the message and decided to climb higher onto Percy giving him several hickeys and kissing him passionately.

Artemis on the other hand delicately pushed Percy into herself. Him into her. She grinded her hips and rode him roughly. Percy moaned and groaned.

"Want a little more darling?" Aphrodite took her clothes off as well, she had a perfect body, even Annabeth couldn't be like this. Percy isn't sure how she did it, but her soft and shaven pussy was in his mouth before he knew it. He licked and sucked and did his best to please her, appreciating her every moan and casually groaning from her.

Artemis was jealous once again, she pounded he harder and harder till he couldn't handle It anymore. He left out a gasp as he came into her.

Scratch that.

He came into the mattress.

He was dreaming.

About fucking two goddesses in _Aphrodite's temple._

However- Don't demigod dreams contain a sort of truth?

_Those girls were fucking hot._


	4. Dinning with the Demigods Nico Percy Leo

**Dear Readers! **

**First off, I got no requests so I chose my dinning preference, REQUEST BECAUSE EVENTUALLY I WILL HAVE NO MATERIAL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Sorry If I'm ruining the universe. **

**Halfpaw22: Well, some background on Pertemis would have been GREAT TO HAVE BEFORE I WROTE X) In all honest I sent your request to my friend and she was like "Oh, It's clear! You got your first ask! AND IT'S A SMUTTY THREESOME!". I'm hitting my head repeatedly for fucking up your imagine... **

**P. S. Hey dude, if it's insulting to Pertemis fans, do you want me to take it down? (I'm in no mood to get MORE HATE.) **

**P.P.S. I actually usually Ship Percico and Artemis is alone so... I tried ALRIGHT. **

**_Percy: _**

You chase Percy because he took your fork at the dining hall. You chase him for half an hour eventually making it to the beach where he purposely kicks sand at you while running.

"Perce!" You giggle as you stop abruptly, a whole picnic was set up on the beach. Scallops, lobster, and any sea food ever wanted could be eaten. You gawk at all the food as Percy hands you your fork-

"Dig in" He chuckles slightly. The food, of course, was amazing. However the best part was being here with your boyfriend. The one whom chose you over anyone else.

After eating, both of you make it to the shore where the waves playfully kick your feet. You both look at the sea, and talk all night long, enjoying each other's company.

**_Leo:_**

You and Leo have been walking in the forest for some time now. Him of course, blind folding you so you wouldn't know where he was taking you. After what seemed like countless circles, he sits you down and takes off your blind fold.

"Were here!" He smiles energetically his voice echoing into the cave. He had brought you to what looks like a man cave. It had plenty of explosives and wacky machines, Leo probably loved it here. Realizing that it was dark, Leo lit his fingers on fire and lit the candles. Placing them both in front of you, he decided to cook the meal.

After countless attempts he determined that cooking was useless (Not to mention all he could make was from his belt) he took out a burger from a fast food store bag and handed it over to you smiling, it is exactly like you loved it.

After a while you and Leo both end up watching Lord of the Rings and Falling asleep cuddled onto each other right before the end.

**_Nico:_**

Nico has brought you to the best place in town, a fancy restaurant. Being honored guests, both of you eat your meal of choice and drink Champaign till late into the night.

The food was amazing and Nico kept making sassy jokes with you. The moonlight skims through the window and the old antique clock strikes midnight as you and Nico look dreamily into each other's eyes, shyly he slides a hotel room key across the table, he looked awkward and embarrassed. You giggle slightly and wink at him. You take Nico's hand and as he opens the door of the limo for you, the fresh air hits your faces and sobers you slightly. As you both sit down in the limo, once again, all your thoughts were on him and only him as you gazed into his beautiful dark eyes. You couldn't ask for more. He gave you a gentle kiss, with a teasing smile.

"I love you" He winks at you as the limo speeds off to the hotel

**Request GUYS! I really would love to do your prompt! **

**(Sorry If I mess it up though...) **


	5. Death of the Sea God

**Prompt (by Halfpaw22): **

**_ "_****_Percy has a near death expirence and try's to weigh the pros and cons on who to say good bye to with his last breath but epically fails and says it to the wrong person (your choice that's the challenge part ) and Apollo ends cureing him last minuet ( once again your choice on how he's dieing"_**

**Alright darling, lemme see what I can do for you! **

**Words: 580**

**Pairing: Y/N x Percy**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Percy Jackson, I am not Rick. Oh and sorry if I ruin the series. **

**Warnings: Blood? Minor themes. Swears.**

"Death, I'm dying."

This were his only thoughts, he had been attacked. You, Piper and Annabeth were the only ones he was left with. He and Annabeth had broken up; his first instinct was to talk to her before he died... To tell her he always loved her. The stab wound in his chest was getting larger by the minute, the battlefield was a blur. He could talk to Piper too she could tell him that everything was going to be fine. And he would believe it. Then there was (Y/N), he found them "cute" but had never really talked to this person personally. However, Percy was out of options till (Y/N) found him on the floor.

You found Percy on the ground. Blood was everywhere and his gash was getting worse, there was poison in it...

_"What in Hades Percy!" _You yell at him as he is trying to crawl over to where Annabeth and Piper were fighting.

"I need- gahhhh.." He bent over holding his stomach; a worried look crept upon your face.

"You_ need_ help!" Percy was in no mood to argue but he started crying.

"Shush, Shush" You held him against you, you had taken him away from all the fighting to try and give him more time. While you were frantically looking around for water Percy's cold hands touched your face.

"You never talk to me... Why- would you save me?" He whispered in his dying breath. A tear streaked you cheek as you looked away silently.

"No one gets left behind" You whisper back staring at the ground thinking of something. You had moved Percy to a safer location. Both of you were hidden behind some rocks but the battle was dangerously close. You didn't have much time.

"I'm dying aren't I?" He coughed some blood up. You nodded silently as a tear burned its way down your cheek. You just couldn't stand to see your family dying. Camp would be so much more different without him. Even if both of you barely knew each other, you always had laughed when he had made a joke or done something stupid, and if you knew Percy. He was _always_ doing something stupid.

And he thought of how you were that odd face in the crowd, that group that always liked it when he was alive.

Camp would be so much different without him.

He closed his eyes and you felt his breathing die out.

"Help! Help!" You screamed sobbing, someone died in your arms.

Here came your savior.

Lord Apollo came to the rescue, everything was a blur as time slowed down and he touched Percy's forehead. Suddenly the battlefield quieted down. As your vision blurred and black spots came, you passed out.

You woke up in the infirmary, your head hurt. An Apollo kid told you that your skin had absorbed some of the poison in Percy from being too close to him. After sleeping for a couple of days in the infirmary, you finally woke up feeling much better.

Percy was in the bed beside you and he was smiling evilly.

"What?" You asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"I saw you cry for me." He said smiling even more, you fell back down on your bed sighing. He got up limping a little and came close to you. You came to the decision that he was slightly high from medication.

"You're cute when you cry" he whispered in your ear.


	6. Ares blows his top

_AquaRoseWaters requested-"The reader is a daughter of Ares and Clarisses younger biological sister. Percy fights with Clarisse, and the reader breaks up the fight, only to be hit with a wave. The reader can't swim and is sucked into the water. Clarisse and percy don't notice, too busy drawing blood from one another. She prays to Poseidon to let her live, and Ares show up after Poseidon saves her. Ares is fawning over the reader after breaking up the fighting and Poseidon talks to percy as Clarisse and the reader and ares are talking. Ares practically yells at the reader, demanding to know why she saved percy. Anger flares up and she attacks her father and stating that she loves him... After that you can decide how you want it to end and I am sorry for asking you for so much on here..."_

**Well Dear you're not asking too much but you sure are being precise! I will try my best to follow the plot line but do recognise that I might stray from it :) **

**This Imagine is for AquaRoseWaters and I do not own Percy Jackson!**

**(Y/N)/Percy**

**1120 Words (I know they're getting longer ;) ) **

You're the daughter of Ares, and your sister is a badass killing machine. Which to be pretty fucking honest if you could disown you would. You're not saying that Clarisse is a "Bad sister" But you're not exactly saying she's a fabulous one either.

Especially today.

You are fully aware that falling in love with the famous demigod Percy Jackson was completely Cliché, but it's not like that's gonna stop you. Of course it's not like your sister Clarisse understands either, you've been trying to explain it to her but she just doesn't understand.

Today however, things took a turn for the worst. Percy was practicing combat in the arena, you were sitting on the bleachers watching, trying not to drool. When your sister shows up, wanting to fight Percy. Now you know he could take her, and she could take him, and that's exactly the problem. So when Clarisse unfairly shoves Percy to the ground after losing. Percy gets angry.

"You never said water was an illegal move!" He shouts at her getting up from under his scrapped knees.

"I never said it was legal either huh!" She yells back shoving him again, now from that point on you knew you had to do something. They were both being insensible dickbags, but one was cuter than the other. You decided to step in.

"Clarisse come on, you lost he won." You yell at your sister frowning, she gives you a frustrated look.

"(Y/N) Let me handle this and go back to doodling drawings of pathetic dreamboy-" You can't hear the last part of the sentence 'cause a wave hits the side of your head.

"Don't fucking call me pathetic!" Percy yells standing up as the water gives him strength. You can't see much after that, you know for sure Percy is still controlling the water because the pressure is all out of whack and you can't reach the surface. It's like you're in some big water bubble you can't swim out of. Eventually as time passes you realize that you can't fucking breath in water.

"Help!"

You try to scream but only bubbles flow up, bubbles with the last air you had. You begin to choke, cause what else is there to do?! Burning sensation fills your lungs and stomach and your vision begins to blur. Who can help you now? Who the hell can help you?

"Please, someone anyone help me." You think.

A light shines, too bright to be the sun, but too warm to be anything else. You feel drowsy and wake up coughing, sea green eyes looking up at you. You see his face go from concern to relief when he see's you wake up.

"Oh thank dad." You hear him whisper under his breath, only now do you finally understand what's going on and you feel your face slowly heating up.

You finally decide to sit up, your lungs burning and your head pounding. Oh dear, it looks like a lot more pounding is going to happen. A man in a floral attire grabs Percy and drags him away as a man in battle armor that you know as "Dad" yells at you.

"Why did you have to break up a good fight?!" He yells frustrated, instinctively you look him into the eyes challenging him.

"They were at two seconds of drawing blood from each other!"

"They should of! That Percy boy, he used an illegal move!"

"It wasn't illegal!" You yell back him seeing his nostrils flair. Before you know it you get hit on the side of your head. You stumble to the ground, correction- you fall on the still wet soil. Ares is towering over you, practically fuming.

"It wasn't legal either!" A couple of seconds of utter silence pass before he speaks again.

"Don't. Ever. Talk back to me again." He says with dangerously calm voice, you nod quickly tears streaming down your face you feel each one burn. Your head is spinning and you can barely recall what is happening.

"I said. Are we clear?!" He bombards

"Y-Yes.." You stutter.

"Leave her alone!" You can hear Percy cry as he rushes towards you. Ares lets Percy comes close till you're practically in his arms.

"So tell me..." Ares mutters. "Why would you let this pathetic weakling win against your sister?" He laughs. "Why!" He yells demanding an answer.

"I-" You can't seems to get the words out. Percy looks at you quizzically and you can tell this is going to be a great shock for everyone except Clarisse. "I love him." You whisper, only Percy hears you and his face falls.

"You what?" You father demands in a sturdy voice.

"I love him, gods damn it." You spit out. You can't really understand what happens next, your head hurts too much and all you remember is falling into darkness and voices getting further away.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That's the sound of your heart, you wake up in the infirmary your vision blurry and you can't un-blur it. You blink around trying to make out shapes, you don't know who- but you've got a pretty good guess. Lays quickly his lips on yours, feeling his warmth you melt. When you finally open your eyes, you can see, you see perfect sea green eyes looking back at you.

"Rise and shine cupcake." With a quirky smile he mutters.

**Did you like it? I know it took me a while to write but hopefully it was worth it! Anybody else is welcome to request something in the comments! Although I do have school so it DOES take me a while to update!**


	7. Update - Nerds

**Hey nerds! **

It's been a while since I've written anything on here. (I know, I'm a terrible human being. The utter nerve I have.) However, I'd like to inform you all that my writing has significantly improved and I will be editing the past imagines, as well as taking into account any prompts you guys wish.

I really don't mind at this point, anything from lesbian smut to sappy love stories suits me.

Requests are open! Leave me a comment and I'll write according to it.

xx- plaidandbowties


End file.
